


The Cure For Assholes

by HashtagNerdSwagger



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ray throws up once, mention of Gavin, sick!ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagNerdSwagger/pseuds/HashtagNerdSwagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn’t often question the kindness he naturally shows others. And now he knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure For Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first 'official' little writing project that I have completed. It's really just a cute little drabble for an idea that popped into my head. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions!
> 
> You can also contact me on tumblr: hashtagnerdswagger.tumblr.com

Ray doesn’t often question the kindness he naturally shows others. Nothing bad has ever really come from always wearing a smile and never saying ‘no’. So when Gavin leaves to visit his family in Europe, Ray takes on the videos that he needs to edit. After Geoff thanks him, he dives right into work, not looking away from his screen until the pang of hunger hits.  
He shifts his eyes around the room, suddenly noticing his isolation. The other guys must have left for lunch without him. He shrugs and heads for the kitchen, hoping something edible lies within its confines. Unfortunately, there’s only left over pizza from the day before, and when the smell hits his nostrils, it makes his stomach churn. With his gut growling in protest, Ray heads back to his desk to continue his work.  
It’s not until he arrives back at his apartment that Ray is able to find something that won’t make him nauseous. After filling up, he heads for his Xbox and starts up the latest DLC, hoping to play the bubbles in his stomach away. As hard as he tries, though, the sloshing never ceases and Ray soon finds himself bent over his toilet.  
-  
“Hey, Geoff. I can’t make it in today, I’ve got serious stomach problems,” Ray says, trying his best to mask the strain in his voice so his words sound clear.  
“Damn. I can’t be missing you and Gavin; nothing’ll get done!”  
“Sorry,” Ray whispers, feeling guilty after promising Geoff he’d finish Gavin’s work and now going against his word.  
“Ah, don’t worry about it, Ray. Just feel better soon so those videos can come out before I get shit from the fans.” Geoff says a bit softer.  
“Thanks, I will.” Ray climbs back into bed the moment he hangs up, hoping his unconsciousness will make his stomach virus go away faster.  
Just as he gets comfortable enough to start a soft snore, a knock on his door jerks him awake. Getting up, Ray finds himself cursing the single person forcing him from his relaxation quite vulgarly. He opens the door with a groan, but the sound falls short when he sees Joel.  
“Uh, hey, Ray,” Joel says, a weak smile on his face.  
“Joel? Why’re you here?” Ray asks, his voice raspy.  
“Well, uh, Geoff asked me to check on you; said you weren’t feeling well and wanted to make sure you’re okay. Y’know, since you never really get sick and all,” Joel starts, his eyes not meeting Ray’s. “Why he asked me, I don’t know, but I figured I’d do it because…” he trails, finally glancing at the younger man. “Well, uh, are you okay?”  
Ray winces as a sudden pang hits him and he grabs his stomach. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry to make you come all the way, but there’s really no need for this.” His bed is calling his name and he doesn’t want to force Joel into this obviously awkward situation any longer than he has to.  
Joel’s expression goes flat, not believing Ray’s claim. “May I come in?”  
“Sure.” There goes that inability to say no again. Wanting to slap himself, he moves to let Joel through the threshold and lead him to his couch, sitting down slowly.  
They sit there for a moment, letting a quiet sink in between them. Though his body is aching and he just wants to crawl back into bed, Joel’s presence seems to have quieted down his stomach.  
Joel clears his throat, breaking the sudden silence. “So, is there anything I can get for you – food or pills or anything?” Joel subconsciously leans closer, expression showing his concern.  
“N-No, I’m fine, really.” Ray’s voice cracks, slightly hurting his already burning throat.  
“There’s gotta be something. I can’t just leave you here.”  
“Why not?” Ray suddenly wonders if Geoff really asked him to come or if Joel came on his own. Knowing how busy Joel usually is, checking up on a coworker he rarely sees would seem to be accomplished in haste. Yet here he is.  
Joel gulps, his eyes growing wide for just a second. “You’re sick and if I just left I’d never hear the end of it from Geoff.”  
Ray looks into Joel’s eyes to find some hint of falsity but finds only a dark sea of brown staring back. Without thinking, Ray lets his eyes wonder Joel’s other features, noting the crinkles around his eyes and the handful of freckles scattered across his nose; the thick scruff surrounding those soft, pale pink lips…  
“Ray.”  
Ray snaps his eyes back into focus, mouth suddenly dry. “Yeah?”  
“I asked if I could make you some soup or something?”  
“Oh uh s-sure, yeah, there should be some in the pantry.” As Joel smiled and headed for his kitchen, Ray added, “and a glass of water, if you don’t mind.”  
Ray looks anywhere but in Joel’s direction as he prepares his meal in hopes of hiding his embarrassment. It’s one thing to be polite but another to get lost in the flawless features of his coworker.  
-  
Within a few minutes of clutter, Ray smelled the chicken soup filling the air as Joel set a bowl and a glass of water in front of him. “There you go. Soup’s a bit hot.”  
“Thanks, Joel. You didn’t have to.”  
Joel brushed his comment off. “Don’t worry about it.” Joel’s eyes wandered Ray’s apartment as he began to eat. It was just like he pictured it; everything was so neat and orderly – his games were even organized alphabetically. Joel smiled warmly.  
“You don’t have to stay, Joel, really. It’s nice of you, but I don’t wanna burden you.” Ray reminds himself that though staring at Joel makes the pain go away, he is a very busy man and would rather stay on his good side than make a fool of himself.  
“Shut up, Ray, I want to stay.”  
“Well then,” Ray fakes offense, but the corners of his mouth tugging enough to form a small smile betray him.  
A hint of pink appears on Joel’s cheeks as he glances to the organized stack of games in the corner. “Want to play something? Might get your mind off your stomach.”  
Ray’s smile gets wider. “Yeah, you pick.”  
Ignoring the sudden pounding in his chest, Joel picks out Minecraft and decides they should build a hospital, so maybe he could actually be of some use. Ray just laughs and does as Joel tells him, mining away at wood and cobblestone.  
-  
They play for another hour or so, finding themselves inches closer than they were when they started. Ray tries his hardest not to hurt his throat but fails when he screams after falling into a pit of lava, Joel’s laughter ringing throughout the room.  
“You asshole! Why’d you hit me?!” Ray cries, rushing to reclaim his items before they disappeared.  
Joel continues to laugh, unable to answer the younger man until he sees him rise back to the surface. “You were too easy, I’m sorry.”  
Ray scoffs. “Sorry my ass. You’re just lucky I didn’t lose my roses.” Ray places the flowers along the perimeter of the finished hospital. “There. Perfect.”  
“Alright, now climb into the bed and I’ll be the nurse,” Joel states, leading Ray to the upstairs room where a single bed lies.  
Smiling and rolling his eyes, Ray obeys Joel and clicks the bed.  
Joel clears his throat, appearing to put his theatrical skills to use. “Hello, Mr. Narvaez, I’m your nurse for today. What seems to be the problem?”  
“Uh, yes, hello, nurse, I have a bad case of being vulnerable to assholes.” Even with the raspy voice, the smile in the tone is still audible.  
“Assholes, huh? There’s only one way I know to get rid of those,” Joel says as his character walks around Ray’s bed a few times before stopping at the foot of it.  
“Oh yeah, how’s that?”  
Joel sets down his controller and leans into Ray, one hand supporting his weight while the other turns Ray’s face to his. He can feel Joel’s breath on his lips as their eyes meet – Joel’s eyes seeming to ask a question that only Ray had the answer to. And he must have answered it because Joel moves in that last inch, connecting his lips to Ray’s.  
Ray’s heart races at the sudden contact. He freezes, but only for a moment because, before he knows it, his eyes fall closed and he kisses back. The kiss doesn’t last very long, but when Joel pulls away, Ray follows the heat for a split second.  
“A kiss,” Joel whispers, his thumb moving from the tip of Ray’s chin slowly up his jaw.  
Ray lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He suddenly smiles at Joel, leaning in for another tender kiss. “You’re such a dork.”  
Joel plasters a goofy grin on his face as Ray melts into his side and they continue their game.  
Ray doesn’t often question the kindness he naturally shows others. And now he knows why.


End file.
